


Lawsuits

by Spicaa



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season 9 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicaa/pseuds/Spicaa
Summary: This is just a little something I wrote this afternoon - some dialogue is kind of inspired in an episode of 30 Rock :P Very light and not serious at all. Would love to know your thoughts!





	Lawsuits

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote this afternoon - some dialogue is kind of inspired in an episode of 30 Rock :P Very light and not serious at all. Would love to know your thoughts!

Donna's been staring into the room for at least ten minutes when Harvey arrives, his hurried footsteps drawing her attention the minute she hears them exiting the elevator. He's a little out of breath and smiles when he spots her, and she's hit with the sudden realization that she's missed him, so much.

Yes, they still woke up together this morning, and yes, they're still working together, but between his sudden — and thankfully brief — arrest, on top of all the drama going on at the firm, Faye's recent exit, Mike coming back briefly once more — they haven't had a lot of time off. She's tired, irritable in a way that only means she's about to get her period and she's already thinking she'll book a spa day for next week, if work allows it. Having later than usual nights and earlier than usual mornings are more than enough to throw her off, even if the earlier mornings usually happen because she and Harvey really need to make up for lost time.

Well, she won't regret those. Her skin has never looked any better, despite the exhaustion.

"Hey, I came as soon as I got your message," Harvey says as he reaches her. The corridor is busy and there's another couple standing at the other end of the window — judging by their attire, the woman's a patient here. "Which one is he?"

Donna smiles — she suspects she's had a silly grin on her face for at least half an hour. She points at a crib right in front of her, where a little baby is sleeping quietly.

"That's Oscar," Donna tells him.

"Oscar?" Harvey asks, getting a little closer to the glass to see the baby better. "Doesn't look like Louis."

A true statement, she supposes, but still too early to tell. The baby is only two hours old, after all. He's only got a wisp of blonde hair and she's only ever seen him asleep she she can only guess what color are his eyes.

"Oscar Reginald Litt," she declares.

Harvey glares at her. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Donna smirks. "According to Louis, if it had been a girl the middle name would have been Roberta, so I get you."

She hears Harvey chuckle, but she's too busy looking at the baby in front of her. Harvey's arm sneak around her waist and he steps a little closer to her, his lips pressing against her cheek in greeting. She'd have been at home by this time, drinking some wine, waiting for him to arrive, or he'd be cooking something for the two of them. Her feet are killing her today, and she feels a little uncomfortable in this dress, but she wouldn't trade this for anything.

"So that's our godchild," he comments, eyebrows arching. She thinks he looks a little proud of that. "He's very wrinkly."

Donna lets out a laugh, leaning her side into his. "He's a newborn, be kind to him."

"Where's Louis?"

"Threatening to sue the hospital if the baby doesn't go to Sheila's room right now," Donna tells him. "It's fine, just procedure. I'm sure they'll take him there soon. Meanwhile, I'm supposed to stand guard."

"The life of a godmother," Harvey snickers. "So it's all good? He's healthy?"

"Yeah, they're good, both healthy. Ten fingers, ten toes," she adds. "Louis is a mess though. Apparently their birth plan didn't work at all. Her water broke, then the baby wouldn't be ready. Sheila didn't want drugs, and then she did. It was supposed to be natural, she got a c-section."

"Damn, he must be going nuts," he comments. "I know I would be."

Donna laughs and turns a little to look at him "You would be?"

"If my wife and child are on the line? Obviously," Harvey says, a grin on his face. "What?"

She bites her lip, shaking her head slightly at the silly expression on his face. They've been together for two and a half months, she already has a diamond on her finger, they've talked of getting an apartment of their own, maybe even a townhome, and these moments still creep up on her and she has no idea how to take them.

"You know what," she retorts, bumping her shoulder against his softly. "You do know I'm your future wife, right?"

"Right. Kinda got that when I asked you to marry me two weeks ago," Harvey says.

"We've been engaged for a little over a month, actually," she corrects. "Anyway, don't worry about it. Your future wife would take the drugs right from the beginning."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm not going through labor without an epidural," she shudders.

He chuckles and presses his lips against her temple. "So… you would?"

His voice is so tentative that her breath catches a little — he has a way of saying these things to her in moments and ways she'd never expect, and she's still getting used to this version of him. Sure, he has little habits that annoy her — watching _Survivor _is one of them — but she loves him a little more with each new piece of information he shares with her. She sees the way his eyes soften when he looks at her, and she knows it's the same for him — even if she annoys him with her shows about the supernatural.

This is their forever.

"Yeah," she says after a moment, "I would. You?"

"With you? Hell yeah," Harvey answers with no hesitation.

She can't resist turning then, her hands grasping at his shoulders as she kisses his lips — it's soft, totally appropriate for a public place, even if they're in a hospital standing in front of a nursery filled with babies. They're both grinning like fools when they part and she embraces him, loving the way his hands settle on her lower back and how he rests his face against her neck and inhales, as if she's the very air he breathes.

The moment is lost when she hears someone clearing their throat behind her.

"Donna, less smooching, more watching," Louis' voice reaches her ears, and Donna laughs and feels more than hears Harvey's sigh.

They pull apart, and she turns to see a big smile on Louis' face — a smile that's clearly mirrored in herself and Harvey. She watches as the two men hug and Harvey pats Louis' back in congratulations. She smiles through it all — they've all come so far. When she looks into the nursery once more, little Oscar is crying.

"Now he looks like Louis," Harvey says under his breath.

Donna laughs. She can't help it.

"Hey, let's go in so you can hold him. Nurse said we can do it," Louis rolls his eyes. "If I knew this would be the treatment we got we would have gone to a different hospital."

She shares a look with Harvey, holding back laughter as he reaches for her hand and they follow Louis just outside the nursery. They pretend not to listen to the discussing between the nurse in charge and the new father; Donna's sure the staff won't forget about Louis Litt anytime soon. Whether it's allowed or not, Louis emerges from the room holding a now quiet but awake Oscar.

Louis' smile in infectious as he passes the baby to Donna, and she holds him carefully even though it's been years since she held a newborn. He looks smaller in her arms, somehow, and she grins when his little eyes focus on her.

"Hey Oscar," she greets. His eyes are a deep blue. She thinks he's beautiful. "Hey. I'm Auntie Donna. I'm awesome."

"Oh, he knows," Louis says proudly. As if to agree with his father, Oscar kicks his feet a little. He's still wrapped up in a blanket, but clearly he's got energy. "He has an old soul, I can already tell."

Harvey offers his little finger for the baby to grasp and Donna shares a look with him and can't help the longing in her heart. It's the first time she's felt like this about children — she's had thought over the years, her opinion changing often, never quite settling, but with Harvey everything became clearer and this is just one more of those things.

She'll book that spa, but maybe she'll book a doctor appointment too. Just to see if things are okay for when they decide it's time.

* * *

A week later she's smiling at the pictures Louis sends of Oscar every single day. The baby's changed a lot since the hospital and Louis is convinced he's a genius. She thinks he's got more Sasz than Litt in him, appearance wise, but his personality is certainly already a strong one — could be inheritance from both his parents.

Still, she's fidgety. The pictures don't distract her for more than five minutes; she's tried checking out their wedding plans, but she's too hyped up to focus, and she's tried reading, but that hasn't gotten her attention either. She's scrolling through her photos to check the townhomes they visited the day before, to see if she can convince Harvey one of them is the one, even if she isn't sure about it, when she hears the door opening and the sounds of footsteps and plastic bags reach her ears.

"Sorry it took me so long, I got us some Thai," he says, going straight to her dining room.

Donna stands up then, palms smoothing down her jumpsuit slowly, out of pure nervousness. She's a confident woman most of the time, but there's something about the future, Harvey, and this whole situation that gives her pause.

"You been home for long?" He asks, already opening the bags.

She smells shrimp Pad Thai, her usual favorite, and feels her stomach turn a little. Clearly just nervousness. Nothing else.

"A couple hours," she says.

Instead of approaching him, however, she chooses to lean against the back of her couch. Harvey's taking off his suit jacket, looking at her a little bewildered.

"So? How did your appointment go?" He asks, leaving his jacket on the back of a chair and walking towards her.

He settles his hands on her waist then gives her a kiss, a short one. She tries to prolong it, out of—she doesn't even know what. He pulls away, though, and keeps enough distance between them that she has no choice but to reply.

"It was good, all good. I'm good," she stutters.

Her hand moves to his tie, to straighten it. It doesn't need any straightening.

Harvey frowns, a smirk already gracing his features.

Donna really wants to kiss that smirk away.

"Actually, I wanted to, uh, talk to you," she says. "I need to sue my doctor."

"Hang on. What happened?" Harvey asks, completely bewildered now. "Are you okay? I thought you said you had been with her for years."

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, almost. Apparently my Nexplanon implant wasn't working anymore. It's supposed to work for five years, and guess what? We're at three and a half and poof, not effective," Donna tells him. "Actually, let's sue Nexplanon instead."

"Are you saying…?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out, and kicks herself mentally in the process.

Not her best moment. Not even close to her top fifty best moments. It doesn't even make it to her one hundred best moments, she's sure of it.

The conception of this baby is definitely in her top five, though.

She's still cringing and Harvey's still gobsmacked — his mouth is half-open and his eyes are wide and this is clearly not what he expected from this evening, she's certain of it. The Thai food is still making her stomach roll inside of her and she desperately wants to sit down and take this all in but Harvey's hands are still on her waist and her hands are still on his chest and they're still silent. Just… taking it all in.

"How… are you?"

"I told you twice already, I'm fine," Donna says quickly, then shakes her head, closes her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just… today has been a rollercoaster."

When she opens her eyes again it's because one of his hands are cupping her cheek and tilting her fact towards his. He's not gobsmacked anymore; he's smiling.

It settles her heart a little.

"I like rollercoasters," Harvey says.

She could cry, in all honesty.

"I told her that I wanted to see if all was good," she starts saying before she can even think about it. "That I had been feeling a little off and thought I was getting my period and then she examines me and tells me I'm already pregnant."

Towards the end of the sentence she realizes she's already crying. She had been holding it all in, going through the day in a haze, almost; first the doctor appointment, then the blood test, the ultrasound scheduled for Friday. It's all unexpected and strange and she's already blaming the baby — in a loving way, of course — for making her feel so confused.

"So we're having a baby," he states, and it sounds so normal and okay coming from him and she's just freaking out.

"Yep. In eight months," her voice is squeaky. "God, Harvey, this baby is like a year ahead of schedule."

"It's okay," Harvey says, a laugh escaping him a little. He pulls her close and she lets him, and she feels vulnerable and overwhelmed because they've been together for two and a half months and they're having a baby they didn't plan for even though they wanted to plan for one. "Hey. I'm here."

His tone is a little funny, and she loves him so much because he's caring and he smells so good, and now they've made a zygote together that's in her uterus right now.

"I should sue you too," she protests against the skin of his neck.

Harvey laughs — it's a happy one, and it makes her heart soar a little. They're having a baby. They'll have _their _own baby in a few months.

"What for?"

"For having super sperm, apparently," she replies, sniffing a little as she pulls away to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's not your fault, this is a good thing," Harvey says, and his voice is soft and carefree.

Donna frowns. "Of course it's not my fault. I just mean that I can't stop crying."

He laughs again, wiping her cheek with his thumb. "Hormones?"

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"Are you gonna sue this baby too?"

"Of course not. The baby is perfect," she adds. "I am happy, you know."

Harvey grins. "I know you are. So am I."

"I just had a very overwhelming day," she continues, "and I'm really upset because I don't think I like Thai food anymore."

"Our baby takes after me already," Harvey jokes with a dazzling smile. She lets out a laugh. "Babe, it doesn't matter if it happens now or in a year. It would have happened eventually anyway."

Donna nods, feeling a little more level-headed now. "I know. I just feel like… it's almost too good to be true. We've been together for two months, Harvey."

"And we got you pregnant in one," he says, way too proudly.

She rolls her eyes. "You're such a caveman."

"I got myself a beautiful baby mama, I have no regrets whatsoever," he jokes.

Donna laughs, but her eyes widen at the statement. "I _am _your baby mama. Jesus."

"And I'm your baby daddy," he arches his eyebrows, his arms around pulling her just a little bit closer.

She laughs again. The tears have stopped for now, and she feels relieved and happy and light. She wonders if the next months will be like this, and wonders if Harvey's already sensing there will be trouble for him ahead, but lawsuit jokes aside, she feels safe that this is how it's meant to be, even if it's a little soon, even if they're not married yet, or have their own place.

There's still time for that. Maybe their baby can be flower girl at their wedding.

Does she think it's a girl? Hmm, maybe. For the first time since this afternoon she imagines a blonde little girl grinning at her in mischief — or maybe a redhead like her. It doesn't matter. She's happy little Oscar Litt prompted that conversation last week, and she's happy that implant is already out of her system and she's happy she's healthy and well.

She and Harvey are still grinning after this little turmoil and their smiles meet in an unhurried kiss, and she feels tingly just thinking about the little celebration they'll have because despite the surprise this has to be the best news they've both gotten in a long time. It's a step towards a future they had been planning for, and it feels right — no matter what.

"So… no Thai anymore," Harvey says as they pull away; she nudges her nose against his and loves the way he's looking at her — like she holds his whole world. Maybe she does now, literally. "You still like yellow tomatoes?"

"Hm, love them," Donna says happily.

"Pizza it is," he laughs, giving her lips a peck. "I'm gonna call Ray and see if he's still close by to take the Thai."

Donna could cry at his words. "Yes, please. I don't think I'll want Thai food ever again."

Harvey laughs, and his hand moves from her waist to her navel, his palm warm against the fabric of her jumpsuit. If she couldn't stop crying five minutes ago, now she can't stop smiling.

"That's my baby. Giving Mommy great food tips," he jokes. "Make sure she craves being close to Daddy all through this pregnancy. Not sure if me racing to your door and getting you to agree to marry me gave you this notion, but I'm not letting you go."

Donna shakes her head. "That's definitely not a problem. You're stuck with me too."

"Let's not sue your doctor or the implant," Harvey suggests. "We're good."

She laughs again.

They've never been better.


End file.
